


A Girl Like You

by desirayparker20



Series: Young Gideon [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Female Character of Color, Flashbacks, Fluff, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desirayparker20/pseuds/desirayparker20
Summary: Young Moff Gideon and his sweetheart find comfort by a fireside before he starts his new job.
Relationships: Moff Gideon & Reader
Series: Young Gideon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Girl Like You

**Author's Note:**

> "Karlos" Gideon x Black/Brown Female Reader

****[Original Posting](https://desiraypark.tumblr.com/post/636326151082672128/a-girl-like-you-os)  
  


The space beside Karlos was empty. But a familiar scent filled his nostrils. Not necessarily a scent he smelled every day--one from a long time ago. Before war, conflict, and separation. He’d spent the night with you. It was with you that he found comfort and you found the same in him. No planning, no paranoia. Just your warm body and your glorious scent--something like a well-kept ocean and flowers. 

It was smoke that he smelled. Fire. Just like the stoves back home from his childhood--when his father roasted porg, or his mother warmed day-old soup. 

He rose from the bed, peeked out of your mudbrick cabin, and smiled. You were wearing his sweater--ruby red and snug, but quite warm. Also in a pair of soft slacks, you sat on a log before a small fire, watching the stars dance in the sky.

“Are you alright?” he asked. You felt his body heat beside you and he joined you on the log--buttocks resting at the very edge until you slid over to give him room. 

“I’m fine,” you replied. “The stars are beautiful tonight. I didn’t want to waste the view.”

He wrapped his arm around you and looked up, too. “I see.”

Then, you felt his eyes on you. You met his gaze and he looked down at your body. 

“This sweater looks nice on you.”

You laughed and rested your head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry for taking it. It just looked so cozy.”

Karlos pressed a kiss against your temple. “No worries.”

Your eyes fell onto the waving orange and yellow flames. Your mind drifted. Karlos would be starting a new job soon. One you didn’t approve of. It would be dangerous. He promised to provide you with many things thanks to this job, but the only thing you wanted more than the “things”, was his safety. And his sanity. 

“Promise me that you won’t let this job harden your heart,” you requested softly. 

Karlos smiled and pulled away from you. You looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

“Who could walk around with a hardened heart with a girl like you in his life?” he asked.

You returned the smile and rested your head back against his shoulder. 

“I love you. And promise that I’ll never disappoint you.”

You quietly exhaled a breath of relief. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
